the little painter
by Kirma Light
Summary: i dont have a summary in this but i would recomend reading this one-shot with sanji


the strawhats where on a island that was called 'town island' in north blue everyone was doing something like

the swordsman was sleeping,

the cook was in town looking for ingredients

the captain was whining

the navigator was looking after a treasure map

yeah things but it not that lets go to the cook this is a story about him and encounter of a strange little girl.

sanji was walking, and sat at a rail on fountain looking at the happy people around him...mostly women when there was a tap on his shoulder, he looked to see a pale girl holding a pencil and a paper. and pointed at him.

"can i paint you?" she only said looking at him holding the paper closer to her, with the bored eyes that looked like empty pit.

"uhh? why do you want to paint me little lady?" he ask's smiling down at her.

"cause no one want me to paint them" she said simply sat beside him swinging her leg back and fort. looking at the people around them.

"ok if you want" he said smiling at her, her eyes lighten up a smile appeared on her face and nodded her head and began to to take the pencil and began to scribble on the paper.

"so how old are you?"

"12" she said still looking at her paper and looking up at him to look back at her paper. all the people gave him a weird look but continue walking.

"do you have any parents?"

"there around here somewhere but i don't know where" said said still scribbling on her paper

"why is that?" he asked and look at her in confusion

"they said to wait here till they come back" she said smiling and pointed at a shop that said 'food and spices' "they own that shop over there so i can just walk over there and go back home" she said smiling. and began to scribble on the paper again.

he nodded and looked at the people around them. some where looking at him like he was a crazy man and some where whispering.

"what is your dream mister?" he was surprised by the sudden question but recovers from it and said

"to find the all-blue"

"all-blue?"

"yes its mystical and where the all four seas meet"

"it sound magical mister"

"indeed it is" he said and smiled

and looked back at the girl who was done scribbling and showed him the picture that looked like him.

"thank you mister im glad someone is nice around here." she said smiling "i have to go home now if you want you can have a secrate ingrediante that is in my parents shop and its called the 'rose spice'" she said and jumped of the fountain and walked back to the shop.

"rose spice, i never heard of it" he said and walked with her.

"i know because its really rare" she said and walked and open'd the door

but then, she disappears when she walked trough the door. he was now really confused and walked trough the shop and looked around. strange by the faked that the nice little girl disappears but shrugged it off and began to look around the shop. there where some rare spices and food in here and the shop was kinda empty.

"hey excuse me" he said

"yes" said an old mans voice and said

"can i get something called 'rose spice' the nice little girl told me about it"

"a little girl?" the man said confused "there hasn't been a little girl around here in years, but where did you hear that name of that spice?"

"the little lady who came trough here" he said like it was obvious "and said her parents own this shop too, and im very interesting in this 'rose spice' that she told me about, by the way where is she?" the old man just looked at him in confusion and saddens in his eyes.

"i can give you the spice but i don't know where the girl is expect she is in her grave for 3 years now" he said looking at him

"but i just saw her coming trough here"

"this has happened before but they didn't walk with her here they only complained to me and looked at it out a girl following them and asking them if she can paint..." the man said looking trough the lockers for that one spice that sanji asked. the man sighed "men how she loved to paint things" he said took up a spice and looked at it " the people who complained never asked for a spice they said 'make your little girl stop following me' thats about it and they walked out of the door"

"how did she die?" sanji asked

"she was really sick" he said putting the spice in the bag and gave it to sanji "tell me did you let her make a painting?"

sanji smiled and took the bag "yes i did and she was really happy when i said yes"

the old man looked happy and got bck to cleaning the shop

"shouldn't i pay for this?"

"no she propyl want you to have it and beside the rose spice was her succesfull spice she ever made, thats also the last bottle that your holding" he said and ignored sanji. sanji sighed and walked out the door.

he looked at the fountein and saw a paper. the paper was a painting that she showed him. and its say 'i hope you find all-blue nice mister and thank you' he picked up the paper and smiled, and walked to the ship.

"SANJI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IT TOOK FOREVER NOW MAKE SOME FOOD"

"shut up luffy!"

"whats that ugly thing your holding ero-cook!"

"its not ugly someone made it for me MARIIMOO" sanji walked back to the kitchen ignoring what the swordsman said and set the spice on the top shelf and looked at the picture, and smiled "thank you for the gift little lady" he set the picture in a frame and put it in a counter. and began to cook for the crew trying the new spice he had.


End file.
